


Cuddle Time

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: Just a cuddle time.





	Cuddle Time

A bright Sunday morning, Jaeseok and I were just staying at home after having a mass.

We're living together and it's been a year since we decided to become one; we're happy having that decision.

"Sungyoon-ah!" Jaeseok shouted from the living room. In a glimpse of a moment, he wraps his arms around my waist. He's hugging me from the back. "Isn't ready yet? I'm so hungry!" He whispered through my ear, sweetly whining like a baby. "I need to test its taste first." Grabbing a spoon from the side, I tasted it and it is good. "Do you want to taste it too?" I asked and I faced him. He didn't change his position so in the end, I was being pinned into the kitchen counter. I was about to give him the spoon when he took it away from my hand. "I want to taste it right from your..." He pouted like he's a kid asking for a kiss. "It's not tasty anymore!" I said covering my lips. He tries to remove my hands. "It's more tasty!" He said trying to get closer to my lips. "Here's the spoon!" He moved away and laughed at me, who's showing the spoon to him. "Why spoon?" He pinned me again. "I want it from here." He said pointing out my lips. He held my chin and lean closer again. "Yah! Stop it! The food will burn because of your clinginess!" He laughed again. "You're just shy!"

"Save it for later, okay?" For now, let's eat our lunch first." I uttered while fixing his clothes. "Promise?"

"Promise!" I assured. He moved away and helped me prepare for our own lunch.


End file.
